Council Of Chaos
by Fanfic202
Summary: The Soul Reapers must fight a new enemy. The enemies prove to be too strong so they must team up with not only friends but enemies. Is the Council Of Chaos the true evil or is there another person pulling the strings. WARNING! I do not own any of the Bleach Characters Only The Ones I made up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Start Of A War

Asoka,and Hinata walked silently through the town. They saw the humans and knew they couldn't see them. Asoka was getting annoyed.

"When will we get to fight someone god dammit?" She asked

"I don't know but fighting isn't our goal we were sent here to learn how power the protecters of the human race were." Hinata said to her

"Hmf whatever." She said as they walked

They soon arrived at a clearing in a forest. They looked at each other right before the blue haired girl appeared. Ice exploded everywhere.

They vanished and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. They looked at the girl. They knew she wasn't a soul reaper.

"Who are you?" Asoka asked

"My name is Delilah I am a Bestow." She said calmly

"Wonderful a fight." Asoka said drawing her zanpakuto

"Who are you?" Delilah asked

"I am Asoka and the guy is Hinata. We are part of the Council Of Chaos. We have come here to see how powerful you and the rest of your friends are." Asoka said

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you and kill you." Delilah said calmly

Ice exploded straight at Asoka. Asoka glowed red and vanished. Crimson energy smashed into Delilah's back. She went flying through the air. She landed on her hands.

"Damn that girl is strong." She said

"Hmm Asoka why aren't you using your full power?" Hinata asked

"Because she isn't worth it." Asoka said evilly

"That wasn't your full power? Hmm interesting." Delilah said

"What's so interesting about it?" Asoka asked

"It's simple really if you aren't using your full power you'll ō taki dansu." Delilah said

Delilah's body glowed with power. The aura rose into the sky. The aura shattered and turned into energy blasts. Delilah smiled as Asoka looked at the energy blasts in shock.

Asoka tried to dodge but the energy hit her. The energy exploded. When there was no ore light or energy Asoka was frozen in ice.

"I see you use ice as your weapon." Hinata said appearing behind her

"Yuki no hana danshingu." She said

Ice wrapped around the field. Hinata moved quickly. The ice appeared behind him. The ice smashed into him. He was covered by the ice. It wrapped around him. He was imprisoned by it.

"You're finished."Delilah said as she turned away from his frozen body

"Not quite." Hinata said shattering the ice

Asoka's body turned red and the ice broke apart. The ice fell to the ground as she stepped towards Delilah. Delilah stared in shock.

"How did you break out?" Delilah asked

"That is a simple answer. Your ice was made from the souls of the people you killed in the past. They are only as strong as the person you killed. The ice we broke was made from the souls of hollows. Compared to us hollows are quite weak." Hinata said calmly

"Dammit." Delilah said

"I want to know what else you can do miss Delilah." Hinata said drawing his sword

Asoka smiled evilly knew they were going to fight with stronger attacks. Her body was covered by a red aura while Hinata's was covered by a purple aura.

"I also want to know what you can do." Asoka said

"I'll show you what I can do if you show me what you can do." Delilah said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ice and Darkness

Delilah looked at Hinata and Asoka. She was calmer then most people would expect. I covered to ground as she looked at them.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing that they weren't moving to attack her

"Hmm nothing is wrong." Hinata said

"Okay then prepare to lose this battle. Danshingu reitō tamashī no arashi." Delilah said

Souls of the people she killed went flying towards Asoka,and Hinata. The souls hit the ground and the trees. Ice exploded everywhere. Hinata and Asoka sliced through the souls and went at Delilah.

red and black energy struck at her. She dodged quickly. She vanished and reappeared behind them. A blizzard went at them. They vanished and reappeared on branches.

"You're fast and strong." Hinata said

"Strong? She's weak." Asoka said

"Quite the contrary. She is holding back. She hasn't unleashed her full power. Am I right Delilah?" Hinata asked

"You are correct." She said

"What she's holding back?" Asoka asked

"Yes she is." Hinata said "We should be careful." He said calmly

"Fine." Asoka said

Crimson and black energy went at Delilah. She vanished and reappeared behind Asoka. Her leg almost hit her but she dodged. Asoka sent energy at Delilah. Delilah created a shield out of ice.

Hinata watched them calmly before striking. His sword sliced Delilah's arm as she dodged. She looked at the cut and then at him. Ice exploded towards him. He vanished quickly. His fist smashed into her face as he reappeared. She went flying into a tree.

She looked at him as Asoka appeared beside him. She looked at his sword. He wasn't moving and Delilah didn't know why.

"Tell me Delilah your power isn't being truly used why? Why aren't you using your full power?" Hinata asked

"Because I can't." She said honestly

She remembered the day she found out about being a Bestow. Grimmjow,Stark, Ulquiorra,and Harribel had shown her the truth even though Aizen didn't want them to. She had watched the Soul Reapers fight Hollows. Soon enough they approached her realizing she knew of hollows and soul reapers for years.

She willingly joined Kora Hitsugaya and the rest of the soul reapers. She trained with them and when she revealed she was dating Grimmjow everyone was okay with it. Even though they didn't like Stark or his Espada seeing as Aizen was dead they let her be their friend. They hadn't kicked her out of their group. Soon Grimmjow broke up with her realizing he was gay for Ichigo.

Ichigo was taken by Grimmjow,Stark,Ulquiorra,and Noitora. She had been happy for them. She had kissed Kora. She had turned out to be Bi. Then the day came when she fought the Dark Bestows. They revealed that she was the most powerful Bestow of them all. She used her power on them but destroyed her human family in the process.

It had turned out to be the price. She learned that to unleash her full power she had to sacrifice people she loved. People she was one with. People she cared about.

She snapped out of the memory and looked at Hinata who looked at her questioning what she had said about how she couldn't use her power. Asoka wanted to end the fight so she struck at Delilah. Hinata stopped Asoka's attack and looked into her eyes.

"I think we should take this girl with us to Chao Xin. He could use her powers." He said

"Sorry to inform you but you can't have her." Kora's voice said

Delilah smiled as Kora,Harribel,and Rukia walked towards them. Harribel had turned into a Soul Reaper and joined squad 10. Delilah and Harribel had killed hollows together.

"Kora,Harribel,and Rukia thank god." Delilah said as Hinata and Asoka jumped back from Delilah

"You okay Delilah?" Harribel asked kneeling beside her

"Yeah just a little hurt." Delilah said

"Who are these people?" Kora asked

"Their part of the Council Of Chaos." Delilah said

As Kora heard the words she became shocked. She looked at Hinata as he smiled. She knew him. Everything was coming back.

Chao Xin had wanted Kora to join him. She had been taken to him after she 'died'. She refused to join him. Hinata,and her friends from the Council Of Chaos tried to convince her to join Chao Xin. They had said no one but Chao cared for them. She still refused. She ran away. She went to Hueco Mundo. She fought hollows and soon arrived at the human world.

"Hinata?" She asked

"Hello again Kora long time no see." Hinata said pointing his sword at her

"Yes it's been a while old friend. How has Chao been treating you and the rest of your team?" She asked calmly

"They are fine. I don't think you know Asoka. She is a new member. After you refused to join us she joined. Chao has found the perfect teammates that shall kill the soul society and the humans." Hinata said

"Do you truly believe that?" Kora asked

"Yes I do." Hinata said

"You know him?" Delilah asked

"Yes he is number eight if I remember correctly." Kora said

"Actually I'm number five now." Hinata said showing the back of his left hand where the number five was

"So you got stronger hmm." Kora's body glowed "Then let's see how strong you are." She said

"Bring it Kora." He said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Change

Hinata struck at Kora. She dodged his attack and jumped onto a tree branch. Hinata attacked her again but she flipped out of the way. Her body glowed. Her sword turned blue.

"Freeze the heavens Tamashī No Kori." She said

The blade transformed into a long katana. It had a chain at the end of the handle/ The chain was connected to a beautiful silver snow flake. She looked at Hinata as his body glowed.

"Tear Them From Limb To Limb Muruko Byuksu Moryama." Hinata said

His sword transformed into a long black katana. It glowed with power as he struck at Kora. Their blades clashed. Black ice erupted everywhere.

"Damn you are powerful." Kora said glaring at Hinata

"Yes I am and you shall die my old friend." Hinata said calmly "Burakkureivun'u~ ingusuraisā." He said

Black energy shaped like brilliant ravens hit Kora. She went flying. She landed on the ground. Ice spiralled at him. He dodged and sliced her. Blood spilled to the ground. He was faster than she remembered.

Hinata was about to strike again but he froze. A hand was on his shoulder. Kora stared into Chao's eyes. She knew it was him from his long blue hair.

"Chao Xin." She said glaring at him

"Hello my dear Kora." He said

"Why are you here?" She asked

"Easy come to me my servants." He said

All of the Council Of Chaos's most powerful ten members appears. Scar with his relaxed look and his silver and gold hair. Their was Marina,and Mia with their blue hair and red hair. Beside them was Tsunade with her long fray hair.

Kora noticed Nene with her blonde hair and her cleavage. She saw Flora her old rival with her short brown hair. Then she saw Arendono her ex boyfriend. He had white hair and his mask was around his eye. Beside him was Death with his short blonde hair.

"So you are all here." Kora said calmly

"Yes now you might want to summon your warriors you see the true fight starts here. Everyone of my warriors against your warriors. I wonder who will win." Chao said

"I call to you Izumi,Soifone,Amy,Toshiro,Usagi,Blood Peace,Aira,Karin,and Rongiku. Come forth Sophie,Blood Rain,Blood Light,Ichigo,Orihime,Chad,Urieu,Unahara,and Yuroichi. Come forth to fight please." Kora said

The people appeared. Usagi with her black hair beside her was Izumi. Izumi looked at Kora. Her black hair blew in the wind. Amy drew her sword. Her orange hair was in pigtails.

The group knew they had to fight Chao Xin. Chao Xin glowed with power. Energy went flying everywhere.

"Let this battle begin the whole town is your battle field. I don't care who you hurt destroy everything in you path. Strike down Kora's warriors." He said

"As you wish." Mia said calmly

"Bring it." Usagi said

They all vanished. They used flash step. Usagi arrived on top of a roof as Mia appeared above her. Their swords clashed. Usagi glared at Mia.

"You will die today soul reaper." Mia said

Toshiro and Marina faced off. Their swords clashed as Scar and Izumi fought. Arendono went for Delilah as Blood Rain struck at Tsunade. The war had started.

Amy,and Soifone appeared in front of Nene as Flora clashed with Blood Peace. Hinata appeared above Ichigo and Harribel. Their swords clashed together. Asoka moved and struck at Urieu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Izumi Vs Scar

Izumi looked at Scar she drew her sword. She looked at Scar and noticed his relaxed state. Scar looked at her and drew his sword.

"You seem relaxed." Izumi said

"So?" He asked

"So you'll die." Izumi said jumping at Scar

Scar vanished and reappeared behind her. His foot smashed into Izumi's back. She smashed through a building. She looked at him and sliced. He blocked quickly. Izumi glared at him.

"You're a captain. I want to see your Bankai." He said slicing

"Well I want to see your full power as well." She said jumping back

"Fine Shoot Gurin." He said

His sword turned into energy. It transformed into two hand guns. Bullets of energy that were similar to hados and ceros fused together. Izumi vanished and reappeared on a roof. She glowed with power.

"Sting My Opponents Sasori Ni Sasa Reta Kizu." She said

Her sword transformed into poisonous gas. It transformed into a curved dagger. It dripped poison. She looked at his surprised face and smiled.

"What thought my blade would be different?" She asked

"Yes I did." He said

"Let's see how you deal with this." She said jumping at him

Poison gas exploded at him as she sliced. He vanished quickly and reappeared behind of her. Scar kicked her in the back sending her flying. Gun blasts went at her. She looked at them just before they hit her.

He appeared above her. His leg smashed into her. She smashed through the building she was on. The building fell on top of her.

Izumi burst from the rumble. She tried to walk but couldn't. She looked at the back of her knee. There was a wooden stake in it. She couldn't walk with out hurting herself more.

"Dammit." She said glaring at it

"You'll die and then I'll kill your lieutenant captain." Scar said

"How dare you threaten my lieutenant. I won't let you hurt her." Izumi said angrily

Her body glowed. Her sword glowed with power as she said Bankai. The blade turned into two spheres of energy. The energy covered her hands and turned into black metal gauntlets. Her fingers were covered by metal claws. She looked at Scar.

"Jigoku No Kaen No Burakkusukōpion." She said

Poison and fire went at Scar. He vanished and reappeared on a roof of a random building. His body glowed. He yelled Bankai and his guns turned into energy. His clothes vanished. Then when the light was gone he had leather pants on. He had an open fur coat on. His abs were showing with his number.

"Number one?" Izumi gasped

"Yes captain I am number one." He said

Poison and energy blasted at each other. Scar appeared behind of Izumi. She flipped and sliced his chest. The poison entered his blood stream. His blood turned into fire. He screamed as he exploded in black flames.

"You die." Izumi said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fading Peace

Usagi looked at Mia as Mia stared at Scar. Usagi looked at Izumi and saw her collapse to her knees in pain.

"It seems number one died." Usagi said

"Yes he did." Mia said a tear dripping down her cheek

"You're crying? Why?" Usagi asked

"I still have emotions you bitch." Mia said vanishing

Mia sliced Usagi's back as she reappeared behind Usagi. Usagi span and sliced Mia's arm. Usagi put out her left hand.

"Shu-Rin number five Hadi!" She said

A red energy blast went at Mia. Mia vanished and reappeared on a roof. She then glowed and her sword turned into energy.

"Glow brightly Vilaka." She said

Her sword became silver and gold. It was carved to have feathers on it. She looked at Usagi. She vanished and reappeared in front of Usagi. Their swords clashed.

"Damn you're faster than I thought you would be." Usagi said

"Yes I am and now you shall die." Mia said

"No I'm not Dwelve into Darkness Deliora." Usagi said

Shadows wrapped around Usagi's body. Her sword became long and black. She sliced Mia with the shadows.

Mia went flying. She smashed through several buildings. She smashed into the earth. She got up slowly. She glared at Usagi.

"Oh you're angry sorry but you still won't win." Mia said striking at Usagi

"Damn she's fast." Usagi thought

Their blades continued to clash. Mia landed on the ground and looked at Usagi. Her body glowed with power.

"Bankai." Her body was covered in energy

She grew angel wings. Her hair turned golden red. Her eyes turned green. She sent energy at Usagi. Usagi's body was covered in shadows.

Usagi sliced through Mia's body. Blood spilled through the air. Mia's body fell from the sky. Then water hit Usagi. Marina appeared and healed Mia. She flew at Usagi with Mia as Toshiro appeared. Ice and shadows rained down towards them.

Water and light burst through the attacks. Mia and Marina sliced the two soul reapers spilling blood.

Kora looked in shock. She knew Toshiro,and Usagi might die and she knew that Izumi might die or faint. She hoped that they would survive. Then they appeared. The Espada in their full forms. She stared in shock. What were they doing there?

"Kora don't worry we'll help." Grimmjow said as the Espada jumped at the Council Of Chaos

"We will as well." The vizards said appearing

"All of the soul society's old rivals." Kora said smiling

"Strike them down." Chao Xin said "The true war starts now."

"Freeze The Heavens Tamashī No Kori." Kora said

Ice exploded everywhere. She glared at Chao Xin. She glowed even more as she struck at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Shattering Angels

Everyone started to fight. The Council Of Chaos sliced at their enemies. Kora and Chao glared at each other. Their aura's clashed.

"You won't win unless you're willing to kill everyone here including your team." Kora said

"Interesting so wipe everyone out?" Chao asked

"Yes because every time one of us falls more shall come forth to fight you." Kora said

Chao started to laugh maniacally. Everyone looked at him in question. HIs body glowed with power.

"Fine everyone shall die." He said

"Everyone run he's serious." Kora said

Energy blasted at everyone. Mia was hit as she tried to protect herself. The Council of Chaos fell from the sky. Tears floated around everywhere as they fell.

"You killed your own team my old friends." Kora said tears falling from her eyes.

"You are an idiot Kora." Chaos Xin said

"I'm not dead none of us are dead." Mia said getting up

Chao saw the pain in his old team's eyes. He saw her anger and pain. He saw the sadness and heartbreak.

"We remember now." Scar said as all of them healed

"We remember that you killed us and took our souls and turned us into demons." Marina said

"Now we'll kill you for betraying and hurting us." Hinata said

"BANKAI!" They all yelled

Their auras exploded everywhere. They jumped at Chao Xin. The sliced at him but he dodged every attack.

"You'll never defeat me." He said

He then noticed Orihime healing the soul reapers. He smiled evilly. Energy burst from his hand. The energy pierced through her body. Ichigo,Rukia,Urieu,and Chad screamed her name. Ichigo collapsed to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw Orihime's body fall to the ground. Blood covered the ground.

Rukia jumped at Chao with Delilah. Their ice exploded at him like a blade of death. He vanished and stabbed Rukia with his sword. She spiralled from the sky. She hit the earth. Byakuya appeared just in time to see Rukia die.

"RUKIA!" He screamed

"All will die. Until we meet again." Chao said about to teleport away but ice covered his body

"You aren't leaving until I kill you." Delilah said striking at him

"Fine go to hell where your friends rest." He said laughing

Black and red energy blasted through Delilah's body. Kora stared in horror. Chao turned away from Delilah's body and disappeared.

"DELILAH!" Kora yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New Enemy

Kora stood on the hill over the church where Orihime's,Rukia's,and Delilah's funerals were happening. She didn't have the strength or will to go down and be with everyone. She was too hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said crying

After the funeral she walked off. She walked through a forest. She hated her life. Delilah the girl she had loved died. She had been Bi for years but when she fell in love with Delilah she had thought they would be together forever.

"I remember years ago when we met. I remember how we were warned not to fall in love." Izumi said appearing

"Izumi it's good to see you." Kora said

"I'm so so so sorry that Delilah died Kora." Izumi said

"It's not your fault. It's mine. If I had been stronger I could've stopped all the deaths. I'm a horrible captain." Kora said

She stripped off her captains cloak. She handed Izumi her cloak. She smiled at Izumi. Izumi was shocked.

"You're giving me your captain's cloak?" Izumi asked

"Yes I want you to be the captain of the 1st squad." Kora said walking away "I'm going on a self journey goodbye." She walked into the shadows

"Goodbye my friend." Izumi said

Izumi walked off straight home. She arrived in the soul society and asked all the other soul reapers to meet her. She explained what happened.

"What Kora just up and left?" Rongiku asked

"Yes unfortunately." Izumi said

Meanwhile Kora walked through a forest silently. She had no idea what she was going to do all she knew was that she had to kill Chao.

"You want to kill me don't you?" Chao asked appearing

"Yes. Freeze the Heavens Tamashī No Kori." She said

Ice exploded everywhere. Chao stared at the ice blankly. Then Kora noticed it. The strings attached to Chao's body. She cut them and then placed her fingers at his heart. He was dead. His body fell into her arms limply.

"Chao? How did he die?" She asked

"I killed him." She heard her voice say

"What? Who's mimicking my voice? Tell me who you are." Kora said

"I am no one and everyone." Said the voice this time sounding like Toshiro

"Who are you?" She asked louder

"I am everyone that you know and everything they hate." The voice sounded like Harribel

"Reveal yourself." Kora said

"You must find me if you want to see me." The voice said sounding like everyone she ever met

"Damn you." She said walking away


	8. Chapter 8

Warning Yaoi Scene Boy on Boy If You hate Gays don't watch

Chapter 7.5 What Happens Between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8

Three years past and the soul reapers never saw Kora. Their wasn't a trace of her. It was like she disappeared off the face of the planet.

Kora on the other hand hadn't found the owner of the voices. For years she hunted them down finding nothing. She traveled all around but still found nothing. She hated how she couldn't find the voice.

Izumi was getting stressed she wasn't used to being leader but she had her husbands help. Stark had married her and now they were ruling over the soul reapers and hollows together.

Ichigo was gone. He had quit being a soul reaper. He just ignores the hollows. He lets his old friends fight them.

Mia had taken over The Council Of Chaos. She changed their name so that it was The Order Of Justice. She was kind to everyone. She loved the soul reapers.

Toshiro married Marina and they were happy. As for Renji it turned out he was gay. He got together with Grimmjow. Byakuya married Usagi while Kenpatchi got together with Ikkaku. Everyone was happy. But happiness never lasts neither does peace.

Chapter 8 Dark Day

Grimmjow held Renji in his arms as they watched Harribel and Usagi practice fighting. Grimmjow was happy and so was Renji. Then it happened

The black energy covered their bodies. They went flying as the girl with black hair appeared. She walked out of the shadows. Renji,Grimmjow,Harribel,and Usagi got up. The black energy wrapped around them and they vanished.

"Go into the dark." The girl said before leaving

When Grimmjow looked around he was alone with Renji. They were both shirtless. They looked at each other and felt their lust rise within them.

Grimmjow pinned Renji to the wall as he kissed him. His lips went down to his neck. He bit Renji's neck. Renji moaned Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow went lower and lower. He swirled his tongue around Renji's right nipple then his left nipple. He kissed Renji's abs. He ripped off Renji's clothes. He wrapped his lips around Renji's cock and sucked. He bobbed up and down the length. Renji moaned and moaned.

After a long time of sucking Grimmjow finally made Renji cum in his mouth. It tasted amazing. He forced Renji to flip over. He started to lick Renj's ass. He spanked Renji right before stuffing his huge cock inside. He went in and out of Renji.

"Harder." Renji begged

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow asked

"Y..yes….and faster please Gri…mmjow please." Renji begged

Grimmjow nodded and went deeper inside. He went in and out. Harder and faster. He kept hitting Renji's prostate. Renji moaned as he came. Grimmjow felt Renji tighten on his cock. He exploded is cum inside of Renji.

He pulled out and showed Renji his still throbbing cock. Renji nodded. He licked Grimmjow's balls and cock. He licked up the cum. Then he stuck the full cock and balls into his mouth. He bobbed up and down getting Grimmjow at his breaking point.

Grimmjow pushed Renji away. Cum showered Renji's body. Renji smiled as he was showered. Then Grimmjow pounced onto Renji. They curled up together and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Kora had finally found a lead. She ran as fast as she could through the winter snow. She had loved winter but now it turned out to be the time when a new war would start.

She arrived at a lake and saw the black haired girl. The girl turned to her and laughed evilly.

"Hello Kora." She said

"Are you the one I've been hunting?" Kora asked

"Yes yes I am. My name is Tira. Now die and fall to the darkness." The girl said

Darkness flew at Kora. Kora vanished and reappeared above Tira. Her sword came down but Tira disappeared. Tira appeared in mid air far above the lake. Kora jumped at her. Tira laughed as shadows smashed into Kora. Kora smashed into the lake. She was smashed into the bottom of the lake.

The shadows pinned her. She couldn't breath or think. She struggled but it was useless. She slowly closed her eyes and went into the blackness. Her sword left her hand.

She fell into the blackness she thought she had died. Then the light appeared. It was a cold blue light. She saw herself as a little girl in side.

"You're me." Kora said reaching out to the flame

"Yes your true power." The younger her said

"How to I reach the true power?" Kora asked

"You must pass the tests. Each from a different part of you. There are three test in total. Bravery,intelligence,and sincerity are what these tests test." Her younger self said "Are you ready for the first?"

"Yes I am." Kora said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tests

Kora looked as the darkness vanished. She was standing in a room. She looked and noticed the other person in the room was her hollow self. She looked at the hollow.

"The first test is bravery to past this test you must trust yourself." The hollow said

She noticed the exit. She stared at it and noticed the black and poisonous fire. She blinked.

"If you are brave the fire won't burn you if you aren't the fire will kill you." The hollow said

"Okay." Kora said closing her eyes

She believed in herself. She knew she could do it. She opened her eyes and walked through. She appeared in another room as the fire vanished.

She looked at the next part of herself was beautiful. She looked at the version of her as a tom boy. She looked at herself.

"The next test is brains to past you must answer a riddle. It is worth more than gold. It cannot be bought or sold. It does not start at birth and does not end at death." The tom boy said

Kora bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew the answer. She just had to find it then she remembered. When she was young before she became a soul reaper her mom had asked her the same question and the answer had been friendship.

"The answer is friendship." She said

"That is correct go ahead." The tom boy said

Meanwhile Izumi and Stark were kissing. They were majorly in love and thinking of having kids. Then it happened. Tira appeared.

"Hello leaders of the soul reapers and hollows." She said

"Who are you?" Stark as

"Your worst nightmare." Tira said

Shadows covered their bodies. They vanished into the black void. Tira laughed just before she left to take out the other captains.

Momo,Rongiku,and Blood Rain appeared and looked at Tira. They drew their swords just as the shadows went at them. They dodged quickly and reappeared in mid air above Tira. They went at her but she dodged. Shadows covered their bodies as they vanished.

"Now to take out the rest." Tira said

The rest of what?" asked a voice

Tira turned to see the girl with black hair and an eye patch. She had an orange red eye and looked like a soul reaper. She drew her sword.

"Who are you?" Tira asked

Kora looked at the last version of herself. It was the version of her that was broken hearted. She looked at herself.

"There are three questions. The first one is if you could be anything what would it be?" Her sad self asked

"Human." Kora said truthfully

"Did you truly love Delilah?" Her sad self asked

"Yes I loved her more than anything." Kora answered

"The last question. If it came down to saving the world or your friends which you choose?" Her sad self asked

"That isn't a fair question." Kora said

"Answer the question now." Her sad version commanded

"I guess if it came down to it I would save the world." Kora said

"You have passed the three tests relish in your full power." Her sad self said

There was a bright light. Kora awoke anew. She was wearing a pure white kimono. Some of her hair was in two braids on the side while the rest of her hair was free. She had a snowflake necklace. In her left hand was Tamashī No Kori. In the other was a new blade.

It was long and looked like it was made out of pure shimmering light. It had a ribbon at the end. She looked at it and blinked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Sacrifice

Tira stared at the black haired girl. She had just asked who the girl was but the girl hadn't answered. She took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" She asked again

"My name is Bone. Daughter of Zhalia sister of Spirit,Water,Fire,Earth,Air,Skeleton,and so forth. I am your enemy and I shall kill you." The girl said

"Wait Bone? As in the legendary Bone that is a myth? The one raised by the Time Maiden Zhalia. The one who fights against evil. One of the only people able to go beyond Bankai?" Tira asked

"Yes that is me. Now prepare to die." Bone said

Bone vanished and reappeared behind Tira. Her sword stabbed into Tira's back. Blood spilled everywhere. Tira's body became limp and slack. It fell to the ground. Then it happened the black energy appeared.

Bone ran off knowing what would happen if she touched it. She jumped from building to building as the black energy chased her. Ice appeared around her and the black energy was frozen. The black ice shattered as Kora landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" Kora asked

"You shall all die. Both you and Bone Kora." Tira said appearing

"Bone?" Kora asked

"Yes I am the legendary one now we have to fight." Bone said

"Black and white. Snow and Bone. Interesting combination." Kora said smiling pointing her swords at Tira

"I agree. Let's destroy this bitch." Bone said

They jumped at Tira together. Hollows appeared. The hollows smashed into Tira. Ice covered Tira's legs so she couldn't escape. Black energy destroyed everything around them. Ice and bone fused and hit Tira. Blood spilled to only turn into black energy.

The black energy struck Bone and Kora. They went flying. Kora landed on the ground beside Bone. Ice covered the ground.

Ice rushed at Tira. Tira vanished quickly and reappeared behind Kora. She punched Kora sending Kora flying. Black energy hit Bone sending her flying into the sky. Energy exploded everywhere.

"Damn you bitch." Kora said

Kora struck and struck but couldn't hit Tira. Bone appeared and helped Kora. Their blades finally hit Tira. The blades stabbed into Tira's heart but Tira stayed alive.

"To destroy me you need to make the ultimate sacrifice. Which neither of you is willing to make." Tira said

Black flower petals appeared around them both. The energy exploded as Tira laughed. Kora and Bone went flying. they landed on the roof of a building. The building glowed and exploded. Building after building exploded. Black energy covered everything.

Kora looked at Tira. She looked at Bone. Ice covered Bone's body. Tira was shocked. Kora glowed.

"This is the true sacrifice." Kora said "Reitō tamashī datsu tsubu tengoku no sakurifaisu!" She yelled

"Are you insane?!" Bone screamed

Kora glowed. Her swords and body shattered. The pieces of energy fused to create a blast of energy. The energy destroyed Tira. Her body was destroyed.

Epilogue

Tira died in an instance. The weird thing was that it was like time changed. Chao Xin never turned evil and never killed any of their friends. The soul society was fixed. The world was fixed. Izumo was still the head captain. She smiled as she married Renji and Grimmjow.

"You may now kiss the groom." She said smiling

Grimmjow and Renji shared a beautiful loving kiss. Rukia and Ichigo smiled as they held hands. Orihime had Ulquiorra's arms around her. Delilah was beside Shuhei smiling. She had tears of joy dripping down her face. Shuhei looked at her and wiped away her tears.

Izumo's three kids were beside Stark. They were vizards. Half soul reaper and half hollow. Stark smiled as Lilianete cried. Nel hugged Grimmjow and Renji. Everyone was happy without me.

I watched them as this happened. I watched every second. I wasn't Kora any more I was an angel a guardian. I watched as my brother grow and marry Marina. I saw Chao and Mia marry each other. I saw Toshiro have kids. Momo married Izuro and they were happy together.

Rongiku married Gin and Blood Rain kissed Noitora. Urieu and Chad had turned out to like each other. Everyone was happy. No one remembered any of what happened no one remembered me or Tira or Chao's evil. I was happy as I watched from Heaven.

"Come my dear." My lover Gabriel as he grasped my hand

"Okay." I said

We flew off to our home. I left behind my old home. My friends and the soul reapers. I will always be watching them. I will always come to their aid if they need me.


End file.
